The Diabolical Game
by Arinyu
Summary: Janet wakes up to see a girl kneeling beside her. She tells Janet that she is the "player" of the game and explains the rules of the game, telling her a way to complete, or fail, the game. Janet must go through all sets of the game and complete them. If she succeeds, then she will be able to return to her world. But if she fails... she'll be stuck in the game forever.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OC! Thank you.**

* * *

_"Can you hear me?"  
__Who?  
__"Hey, can you hear me?"  
__Who is it?  
__"Can you..."_

I open my eyes slowly and I see four numbers... _**1225**._

"December... 25th." I mumbled. "Christmas."

"Hey, you..."

Suddenly, a girl appeared and I shrieked from her sudden appearance. I quickly sat up from where I was laying - which was a couch. I looked around for the girl, but saw no one. The door opened and Sara came in.

_Sara has medium brown hair, that is pulled into a somewhat messy ponytail. She has brown eyes. She's my good friend._

"Janet, what's wrong?" Sara asked me worriedly. "I heard a scream. Are you all right?"  
I smiled. "Yeah. Sorry." I replied her and she sighed in relief.  
"That's good." Sara came close to me and rested her hand on my shoulder, and she gingerly, slowly pushed me back on the couch.  
"Sara, what happened?" I asked her.  
"You suddenly collapsed... anyways someone will be coming for you soon, so be patient and wait." She smiled and left the room.  
I rested my hand on my forehead and closed my eyes. _That's right... I suddenly collapsed while working. I must have been tired lately..._

"I wonder who's coming for you."

I opened my eyes and moved my hand away to see who spoke. My eyes widened as I saw a girl floating.

"Are you all right?" She asked me with worry in her voice. "You suddenly collapsed, so I was worried."

I couldn't speak or reply her, but the door opened again. I looked to see who it was and it was Soul Eater Evans.

_Soul E. Evans has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He's my childhood friend._

"Janet, what's all this about you collapsing?" Soul asks as he walked closer to me. "You know that isn't cool when you collapse in the middle of work."  
I blushed in embarrassment."Shut up. Even I know it isn't too... but I just suddenly just lost conscious." I answered him.  
Soul sighed.  
"I'll walk you home, so hurry up and change."  
I propped myself up and Soul turned around, walking towards the door until it opened again. This time Death the Kid came in.

_Death the Kid has black hair with a set of three white lines on the left side of his hair and his eyes are two different shades of yellow, ringing around his pupil. The outside ring is a bright yellow while the inner ring is a dark yellow, similar to the color of gold. He's also my childhood friend._

Kid, who I call even though he's older than me, comes in and stands beside Soul.

"I heard you collapsed." He said with worry in his voice.  
Kid walked closer to where I was sitting and knelt in front of me.  
"Kid, why are you here, too?" Soul asked.  
"Because Sara contacted me." Kid answered Soul without turning around to face him, instead Kid looked at me as he answered Soul. I couldn't stare into his eyes, so I averted my eyes and blushed a little. "Janet, are you all right? You didn't hit anything, did you?" He asked me.  
I shook my head. "No. I'm just tired that's all... I've been getting less sleep nowadays." I answered him.  
"That ain't cool at all... cool people should get lots of sleep." Soul said.  
I ignored what Soul said.  
"Soul, don't provoke her like that." Kid warned him. "She's still in college, just like us. She must have been studying for exams, unlike you who doesn't study." Kid leaned closer to me. "You know he's worried about you, so don't mind what he says..." He whispered in my ear and I felt my ear growing hot. I nodded.

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Soul asked annoyed by the fact we didn't include him.  
Kid stood up. "Nothing at all." Kid answered Soul with a smile.  
"I don't believe you."  
"Anyways, before we drop you off at your house, do you want us to take you to the hospital first?" Kid asked, changing the subject.  
"We probably should." Soul added.  
I nodded. "Yeah... I think we sho-"

"You can't!" The girl shouted.

I started to look around frantically for the girl, but I didn't see her.

"You can't go to the hospital! That's against the rules!" She shouted this time, but still... I couldn't find her.

"So we're going to the hospital, right?" Soul asked.  
"No." I said quickly.  
"Huh?" Soul looked at me annoyed from my sudden change of answer. "Which is it?" I shook my head. "I don't need to go to the hospital, it's just as Kid said... I was studying and didn't get much sleep. Don't worry!" I smiled cheerfully.  
Soul stared at me then turned around. "If that's all it is, we'll take you home. C'mon, Kid."  
"Don't tell me what to do." Kid said. "Janet, we'll be outside waiting."  
I nodded and they left the room. I started to change out of my work clothes to my casual clothes.

I finished changing and I said goodbye and goodnight to my coworkers.

Kid, Soul, and I started our way to my house. We just passed the bridge that was built over the street. Kid walked on my left and Soul walked on my right, while I walked between them.

"We're not walking too fast, are we?" Kid asked me.  
"No." I answered.

The wind blew and I shivered from the cold December wind.

"It's getting colder..." I pointed out.  
"You're right..." Kid agreed.

I then remembered that today was Christmas.  
"Ah!" I said suddenly. Soul and Kid looked at me weirdly. "It's Christmas today, right!?" I asked, but practically shouting it out.  
"Oh, you're right..." Soul said. "I totally forgot."  
"So did I." Kid said.  
I smiled and linked my arms into each of their arms. "Then... let's go do something!"  
"I'm fine." Soul said.  
"I'm fine as well." Kid said. "But are you sure you'll be all right to go somewhere else?"  
"Yeah. I'll be all right, since I have the two of you with me!" I said with a smile. The wind blew again, I shivered. "It's too cold! Wanna head to a café and grab something hot?"  
"All right." the two of them agreed.

The three of us then headed to the café that we usually go to in our free time.

* * *

**A/N: So... how was the story? This is my first fanfic... so, please _review_! Thank you!**


End file.
